


Километры воды

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon





	

– Что новенького? – Отодвинутый Коки стул скрипнул металлическими ножками по мрамору пола. Студентов за ближайшими столиками передернуло, Тагучи засмеялся. 

– Этот опять не пришел.

– Он интересовался новеньким, а не стареньким, Мару, – высокомерно протянул Уэда, помогая Коки выгрузить с подноса тарелки.

– Где я ему новенькое возьму? Мы же за завтраком виделись!

– Можешь рассказать, как мы играли в бильярд, – подсказал Тагучи. Коки заинтересованно повернулся к нему:

– И кто выиграл?

– У Мару четыре проигрыша, у меня три победы, у Уэпи – двенадцать. Еще приходил Рё, но у его глаза светились каким-то странным цветом, так что Йокояма и Окура выпихнули его за дверь.

– И правильно сделали. Он взорвет нас всех однажды. Или отравится.

– Зато он каждую свободную минуту познает новое, в отличие от вас, балбесы! 

– О, Камэ! – обрадовался Коки. – Где тебя носило?

– Гулял по земле, книги докупал. – Камэ в доказательство помахал органайзером. – Через полтора часа отплываем, кстати, так что у вас еще есть время.

– На что? – Джунно зевнул с риском вывихнуть челюсть. – Мне книги не нужны…

– Еще бы, ты же читать не умеешь! – скривился Уэда.

– Чего? У меня лучший бал в прошлом семестре, чтоб ты знал!

– По спортивной подготовке, чтоб ты помнил!

Камэ плюхнулся на стул, выудил из ближайшей тарелки котлету и блаженно надкусил, краем уха слушая перебранку. Мару с отрешенным видом подсчитывал в органайзере бильярдные долги, вместо где-то посеянного стилуса тыкая в экран обглоданной цыплячьей костью. Коки заглядывал ему через плечо и что-то тихо подсказывал. 

– Этот сегодня приходил? – спросил Камэ, облизывая жирные пальцы. 

«Этим» их застольная компания прозвала своего шестого соседа. Имени его никто не знал, в лицо никогда не видел – незнакомец не то опоздал на лайнер в первом семестре, не то питался воздухом. Мару и Коки поспорили, блондин он или брюнет. Джунно поставил на то, что он вообще не появится, и пока выигрывал. Второй семестр официально еще не начался, но, судя по всему, новых людей в столовой можно было уже не ожидать.

– Не, – помотал головой Коки. Его отросшие, слипшиеся от морской соли волосы сосульками закачались туда-сюда. – Давайте на его место Тэгоняна позовем? Он будет нам алгебру решать.

– А когда его пропажу заметит Рё... 

– Плевать, Рё сам от него мечтает избавиться!

– И знаешь, почему? Юя столько ест, что от его тарелок на столе не остается места! Хочешь нам такую же судьбу?

– Столько ест и не толстеет! Хочу такую же судьбу…

– Уэпи, признайся, твои родители мечтали о дочке? 

– Избавь меня от своего убогого чувства юмора, Вашество.

– Мне кто-нибудь взял морковное желе?

– Ага. Поищи на столе.

– Не ищи, Тагучи его съел.

– Тагучи! 

***

– Внимание, внимание! Отплытие учебного лайнера школы «МиФ» произойдет в пятнадцать часов ровно. Повторяем: отплытие учебного лайнера… к-шшшш… надцать часо…

– Интересно, как они это сделали? – пробормотал Камэ в потолок. В окна его комнаты било солнце, экран карманного органайзера отсвечивал, не давая прочесть ни строчки, а сползать с кровати к настольному было невероятно лень. Уэда когда-то советовал купить матовую пленку для экрана, но Камэ по старой привычке пожалел денег.

– Мм? – сонно откликнулся Коки. – Что сделали?

– Эти объявления. Для тех, кто уже на лайнере, они почти не слышны. А стоит добраться до земли… даже сесть в моторку по направлению к земле, как от звука чуть голова не лопается.

Коки пожал плечами, ласково, как живое существо, поглаживая короткий ворс ковра, на котором лежал. У Танаки дома был целый зверинец, но когда пришло уведомление из школы, собак, кошек, хомячков и даже обезьянку («Моя маленькая Аи-ти, она не перенесет разлуки!» – доставал всех Коки первые два месяца учебы) пришлось раздать по друзьям и знакомым. Коки называл питомцев своей семьей. Камэ морщился каждый раз, когда это слышал. 

Дверь с шипением поехала в сторону, в образовавшийся проем сунулась улыбающаяся физиономия Джунно:

– Через минуту отплываем! 

– Сколько раз я просил не вламываться… – возмущенно начал Камэ.

– Если бы за каждый взлом с него вычитали по кону, его родителям пришлось бы продать дом, чтобы расплатиться с долгами, – фыркнул Уэда из-за спины Тагучи. – Подвинься, каланча!

– Барон и его свита без опозданий не могут? – приподнял брови Танака. Уэда предсказуемо взъерошился: 

– Я ему не свита!

– Ладно, ладно… Мару где? 

– К нему моторка с посылкой пришла. Этот растяпа забыл дома органайзер.

– Не у всех есть слуги, Джунно. Если бы ты собирался сам, то забыл бы даже зубную щетку. 

– Зачем везти с собой зубную щетку? – искренне удивился Тагучи. – Брать нужно только органайзер, остальное можно купить и здесь.

– Полная чушь! – авторитетно заявил Уэда, удобнее усаживаясь на ковре и явно готовясь к длинной речи. Коки и Камэ переглянулись с дружным вздохом. Способность Джунно месяцами ходить в одних и тех же носках поражала даже преподавателей, старавшихся лишний раз не вызывать его к кафедре, и просто бесила Уэду, который к началу семестра загружал свою комнату годовым запасом одежды. – Если бы тут был хоть один нормальный магазин…

В этот раз лекцию о возможностях и прелестях хорошего шопинга прервал деликатный стук в дверь:

– Можно к вам?

– Входи, Мару! – пригласил Камэ. – Если Коки подберет ноги, тебе даже будет куда сесть. А если ты возьмешься научить Тагучи манерам, мы простим тебя за опоздание.

Накамару, словно защищаясь, поднял руки:

– Я с матерью разговаривал. Кое-что забыл дома, так она, представляете, сама мне все привезла! До самого отплытия советы давала – «надевай теплые носки», «чисти зубы», «веди себя хорошо»… Еле отделался. 

– Скучает уже, – вздохнул Уэда. Коки и Джунно посмотрели на него так удивленно, что Тацуя слегка смутился: – Ну, то есть, нас же пять месяцев на суше не будет…

Мару, не зная, что бы еще сказать, топтался посреди комнаты, вытягивая нитки из рукава растянутой кофты. Полгода назад, когда они волей директората оказались за одним столом, Уэда, пристально глядя на Мару, объявил, что не намеревается общаться с маменькиными сынками и социальными инвалидами. Правда, спустя всего неделю, когда тихий, скромный, добрый Накамару отпинал двоих третьекурсников, разбивших Уэде нос, его мнение поменялось на противоположное.

– Попрощался за нас с землей? – прервал натянутое молчание Камэ.

– А? Н-нет… Кстати, с мамой в моторке приплыл какой-то парень. И потребовал у вахтера карточку от комнаты.

– Незнакомый? – оживился Джунно. – Препод?

– Не похоже. Думаю, наш ровесник. Может, новенький?

– Какие новенькие в середине года?

– А может… – Уэда выразительно подвигал бровями.

– Да нет… – неуверенно протянул Коки. – Кто-нибудь из персонала, наверное…

– А какого цвета у него волосы? 

– Тагучи! Мы даже еще не знаем, кто…

– Он был в капюшоне, я не заметил…

– Ну-ка, тихо! – Камэ хлопнул по одеялу ладонью, на правах хозяина комнаты прерывая поднявшийся гомон. – Узнаем за ужином.

– Но Каааааамэ! – потрясенно взвыл Коки. – Мы же собирались вместо ужина на вторую палубу!

– Девчонки от нас уже никуда не денутся. – Джунно специально обошел кровать, чтобы покровительственно похлопать Танаку по плечу. – С лайнера не сбежать. Когда-нибудь ты это поймешь, малыш…

– Я старше тебя, ты, породистая крыса! – возмутился тот. – Мару, готовься расстаться с ближайшей стипендией: наверняка этот хмырь черный, как ноги Тагучи.

***

«Хмырь» оказался светло-рыжим, словно морковные чипсы. Тацуя аккуратно обошел ошарашенных Коки и Юичи и непринужденно уселся за стол. Кадзуя, стараясь подавить улыбку, последовал его примеру. Джунно по-военному щелкнул перед новеньким каблуками: 

– Тагучи Джунноске, первый год, фехтование.

Тот прошелся по нему удивленным взглядом:

– Барон Тагучи? Милорд…

– Просто Джунно. 

– Мы зовем его «Вашество», – просветил Уэда, ненавязчиво приобнимая Джунно за плечи. 

– Это только ты меня так зовешь! – запротестовал тот, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

¬¬- Ага, - включился Коки. – Просто Уэпи слишком вежливый, вот и миндальничает. Остальные его называют «Придурок», «Каланча» или…

– Умри, предатель! – страшным голосом прорычал Джунно, бросаясь на Танаку с закругленным столовым ножом. Коки уклонился, схватил со стола вилку и принял классическую стойку для фехтования. Новый сосед смотрел на них взглядом ребенка, который вместо дельфина случайно оседлал водолаза. 

– Не обращай внимания, - с улыбкой посоветовал Камэ. – Они не всерьез.

– Я уже понял, - осторожно ответил тот. – Барон Та… Джунно, оказывается, очень… своеобразная личность.

– Не ты один так считаешь, если честно. Но не все решаются сказать это вслух. 

– Почему?

– «МиФ» - школа для умных и знатных…

– Вот, например, Джунно знатный, а мы все – умные, – ввернул Уэда.

– …но не все умные настолько умны, – повысил голос Камэ, – чтобы в знатных людях видеть людей, а не титулы. 

– Ты ведь тоже из знати, – полувопросительно уточнил Тацуя, словно в поисках поддержки своим словам оглядываясь на Камэ. Тот согласно кивнул. – Ты должен это понимать.

– С чего ты взял, что я из знати? – напрягся новичок. Уэда снисходительно улыбнулся: 

– Я с факультета медиумов. Уэда Тацуя, приятно познакомиться.

– Каменаши Кадзуя, тоже медиум. Вон тот клоун с вилкой – Танака Коки, боевая и техническая магия.

– А меня зовут Накамару Юичи, или просто Мару. Я на факультете бытовой магии.

Рыжий переводил взгляд с одного на другого и покусывал губы, будто мучительно соображая – сказать правду или соврать. Вздохнул и на что-то решился:

– Я… Аканиши Джин. Факультет… не знаю, не распределился еще.

Мару и Камэ переглянулись, Уэда шикнул на разбушевавшихся Коки и Джунно. Настал момент истины.

– Тебя не было весь первый семестр… – закинул удочку Камэ. Джин коротко кивнул в знак согласия. – Тебе будет сложно догнать курс. Или ты получал образование дома? Я слышал, герцог Аканиши не любит общественные школы.

– Вовсе нет. Я сам... как это сказать?.. прогулял первые полгода. Но теперь одумался. Вроде как.

Коки протяжно присвистнул. Тагучи смотрел на Джина, открыв рот:

– Вот так просто взял и прогулял?!

– А твои родители не возмущались? – осторожно спросил Уэда. Рыжий безразлично пожал плечами:

– Возмущались. Теперь, если допрос окончен, мы можем поесть?

Парни с отвращением воззрились на миску остывшей белковой каши, в единственном экземпляре занимавшей стол. Эту серую, с желтыми вкраплениями мешанину с невнятным вкусом даже повара не рисковали лишний раз пробовать. Новый сосед зачерпнул полную ложку и без удовольствия, но и без видимого неприятия отправил в рот.

– Ты ешь это? – сморщился Тагучи. – Фууу!

– Вашество, помолчи, – велел Уэда. – Утомил. Коки, не стой столбом, топай за едой.

– Поприказывай мне тут еще...

– Все, что в белых тарелках, бесплатно, – мягко сказал Камэ. – У тебя мало денег? Можешь сдать экзамен на стипендию...

– Спасибо за совет, но у меня пока есть средства, – натянуто улыбнулся Джин. – Просто я хочу, чтобы мои дети тоже попробовали натуральной пищи.

Уэда прихлопнул в ладоши:

– Точно! Я читал... Земля почти полностью истощилась, и если не начать экономить, то плодородных ресурсов хватит лет на десять, не больше. Если мы снизим потребление живых продуктов...

– То хватит на двенадцать с половиной. Про это кричат на каждом углу последние полвека, и вы все еще этому верите?

– Для пятидесятилетнего старика ты неплохо сохранился, Джунно, – засмеялся Мару. Камэ покачал головой:  
– Десять лет – это слишком много. Предпочитаю жить сегодняшним днем. 

Джин нахмурился:

– Вы не понимаете...

– Это ты не понимаешь, – перебил его Камэ. – Даже если мы всем лайнером перейдем только на искусственную еду, экологическую проблему нам не решить.

– Ну вот, столкнулись реалист с утопистом, – пробурчал Джунно. – Может, поедим уже? Коки, сходи за подносом!

– Ты меня со своим слугой не перепутал? Мне, может, тоже интересно, до чего они доспорятся.

Но Джин спорить не стал: вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и перевел тему:

– Я слышал, за периметром есть другие острова. Вот бы их найти, да?

– Бабушкины сказки, – вздохнул и Камэ. – Но мечтать, конечно, никто не запрещает. Коки, возьмешь мне морковное желе?

Коки, улыбаясь, привычно отправился к стойке с подносами.

– Как ты им управляешь? – всплеснул руками Джунно. – Поделись секретом!

Уэда громко фыркнул. Камэ растекся по стулу, как медуза-переросток:

– У меня талант, ты так не сможешь. Хватит с тебя того, что ты комнаты вскрываешь... Кстати, Джин, не пугайся, если он к тебе вломится без предупреждения. Не знаю, как, но подобрать замочный код для него – как рыбку поймать.

– Было у графа три сына, – нараспев затянул Уэда. Мару сдавленно захихикал, словно услышал начало знакомого, но очень смешного анекдота. – Старший был гениальным ученым, средний – образованным экономистом, а младшенький Джунно – везучим взломщиком... 

Новенький сдержанно улыбнулся и со смешанным чувством оглядел столовую залу. Студенты входили и выходили, толкались у стойки с подносами, перебирали тарелки у раздачи, смеялись, разговаривали и выглядели весьма довольными жизнью. Как волны прибоя, где капли по отдельности не имеют никакого значения, а вместе могут сточить острый обломок скалы до формы округлой безобидной гальки. 

Коки медленно шел от раздачи, осторожно балансируя полным подносом. Сидящий через два стола невысокий парень с черными, как уголь, волосами клыкасто улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Его глаза светились оранжевым. 

***

Коки опустился на ковер у кровати и со стоном улегся, стараясь не потревожить мокрое полотенце на плечах. Камэ, все еще слегка подхихикивая, пытался виновато заглянуть ему в лицо: 

– Ну, не будь неженкой...

– Отвали.

– Просто в нашем отсеке трубы такие подлые – если включишь холодную воду, в соседней кабинке кипяток польется. Меня тоже однажды обожгло, когда Кимура в первый раз притащил Нишикидо откачивать. 

– Вот и мог бы предупредить, если знал!

– Ты хоть до вечера-то злиться перестанешь?

– Перестану, если ты перестанешь напоминать. И ржать.

– Ладно, ладно, не буду.

Камэ, изображая паиньку, уселся рядом и сложил руки на коленях. Коки, не выдержав, фыркнул, пихая его локтем в бедро:

– Все, хватит. Зачет по дисциплине «хороший Кадзуя» получишь автоматом.

– Быстро ты, – заулыбался Камэ. – Не можешь на меня долго злиться?

– Ты медиум. – Коки пристроил голову на сложенные руки. – Можешь внушить свою волю кому угодно.

Камэ поскучнел, залез на кровать и улегся, подтащив к себе подушку. Из наволочки вывалился мешочек с сушеными вишнями. Одну ягоду Камэ рассеянно закинул в рот, катая на языке, как карамельку. 

– А ты дурак. Если б медиумы могли читать мысли или внушать кому-то приказы, в школе была бы тишина, как в королевской тюрьме.

– И тебе не позволили бы таскать платную еду из столовой, – понятливо добавил Коки. 

– Точно.

Минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Камэ не спустил с кровати руку:

– Мир?

Коки, неловко улыбаясь, потянул свою, сплетая пальцы:

– Ага… 

– А у Оно и Нино сегодня день рождения! – с порога возвестил Джунно, вваливаясь в комнату. За его спиной привычно маячил Уэда. Камэ шарахнулся назад. Коки закрыл голову руками и сделал вялую попытку заползти под кровать. 

Кадзуя отдышавшись, плюнул в сторону Тагучи вишневой косточкой:

– Я тебя когда-нибудь куратору сдам. Скажу, что ты стащил у него любимые трусы в черепашку. 

– Такидзава такие не носит, – жизнерадостно откликнулся Джунно. 

– А ты откуда знаешь? – вдруг заинтересовался Уэда. Коки глухо закашлялся в ковер, пытаясь сдержать смех. Джунно с разбегу прыгнул на кровать, едва не раздавив Камэ, тот возмущенно вскрикнул, попытался спихнуть его на пол и едва не отправил туда же мешочек с вишнями. Уэда цивилизованно сел за стол, разглядывая кучу-малу из друзей, словно палочников в террариуме Субару.

– Мару сейчас в лаборатории, его группе дали разрешение на практику, а Джин опять сдает экзамены за прошлый семестр. Когда освободятся, сразу же придут сюда.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – зловеще протянул Камэ. – Ты пригласил их ко мне в комнату, не спросив у меня разрешения?

– Я предвидел, что ты не будешь против.

– Я всегда говорил, что из тебя фиговый медиум!

– Куда поступил Джин? – перебил их Коки. Чтобы разговаривать, глядя на собеседника, ему приходилось выворачивать голову, поэтому голос получался каким-то задушенным. Камэ закусил улыбку, выдавая жертве «подлых труб» вишенки по одной. Джунно отмахнулся:

– Кажется, на боевую и практическую… Но лучше бы он к медиумам на факультет определился, ей-богу. Он такой странный… Сколько раз видел: его преподы зовут-зовут, и по фамилии, и по имени, а он – ноль внимания, будто не про него. Витает где-то в своих материях. Чудик, одно слово.

Камэ поудобнее устроился на кровати и смерил Джунно долгим изучающим взглядом.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что на потоке медиумов учатся одни чудики?

Джунно беззаботно пожал плечами:

– Скажи еще, я не прав! Нормальные люди не торчат в аудиториях по шесть лет, чтобы только научиться видеть энергию, делать слепки личности, разговаривать с мертвыми и…

– Предсказывать погоду, – спокойно закончил за него Коки. 

Камэ как-то обмолвился, что рос в многодетной семье и вечно донашивал одежду за шестью братьями. Правда, пока он сдавал экзамены в средней школе, донашивать стало не за кем: не предсказанное вовремя цунами смыло их улицу в океан, и от дома не осталось даже развалин. 

Джунно смущенно кашлянул, пряча взгляд. Уэда положил голову на стол:

– Еще месяца не проучились, а уже такая скукота. Сплошная теория, на практику только бытовиков отправляют. Можно подумать, на то, чтоб научиться собирать разбитую кружку или двигать шкафы, нужны такие частые тренировки.

Коки осторожно сел, стаскивая полотенце:

– Если так уж хочется, можно и в комнате поэкспериментировать. Вон, Рё постоянно что-то смешивает, полкорпуса тухлятиной какой-то провонял.

– Дааа, – противным голосом протянул Тацуя, – у алхимиков энергозатрат меньше, ему одной атлобатарейки на неделю хватает. А нам, чтобы один раз в транс войти, не меньше десятка нужно.

– Ну, вытащи из большого органайзера, – лениво посоветовал Камэ. – Все равно ты только карманным пользуешься. Или купи.

– Не смешно, – буркнул Уэда. – Я не золотая жила, как Джунно, у меня коны в кошельке сами не размножаются.

– А чего ты хотел услышать? Радуйся, что хотя бы батарейки есть – чистых атлов мы все равно нигде не достанем, разве что… О. Разве что.

Тагучи засиял, как директорская бляха Китагавы. Уэда переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Вы психи, самые настоящие! – восторженно прошептал Коки. Смятое в ком полотенце перелетело на другой конец комнаты, едва не снеся настольный органайзер. – Я иду с вами!

***

Каждый первокурсник знает, что атлы на лайнере находятся в двух местах. Маленькие бледно-розовые камушки с минимум энергии, предназначенные для практических занятий студентов, лежат в сейфах лабораторий, а большие алые и темно-бордовые, за счет энергии которых движется лайнер и работает вся корабельная техника, хранятся в потайной комнате за апартаментами капитана.

– Гигантизмом никто не страдает? Нет? Тогда предлагаю лабораторные. Кто против? Кто воздержался? Так-то, плебеи, держитесь меня – и не пропадете.

– Вашество, учти. Еще одно слово в таком тоне, и ты останешься без уха, – спокойно предупредил Уэда, демонстративно пощелкивая ножницами. Зачем он их взял, он так и не признался, хотя до него докапывался даже Джунно – а Джунно в состоянии игнорировать очень немногие. – Почему мы Мару не позвали?

– Хочешь, чтобы он ныл нам о правилах поведения, о том, что воровать нехорошо, а потом сдал бы всех куратору одним только выражением лица? Ну уж дудки!

– Почти пришли. Тагучи, нам в коридоре подождать?

– Да нет, можете постоять рядом. Я раздеваться не собираюсь.

– Все-таки ты редкостный придурок, – улыбнулся Уэда, первым заглядывая в пустующую лабораторию. Закатное солнце сияло на металлических столешницах, от прожженного пятна в центре пола нежно пахло ромашками. В вечерней тишине коридора разносились отголоски радостных воплей и глухих ударов из кормовой части палубы – группа Накамару проходила практику по телекинезу. 

Джунно подошел к сейфу, покрутил туда-сюда ручки и ввел какую-то невероятную комбинацию цифр. Камэ точно помнил, что преподаватель Кимура набирал что-то другое. Тем не менее, сейф щелкнул, дверца открылась; внутри вместо ожидаемой живописной россыпи бледно-розовых камней оказался аккуратный, обитый тканью ящичек, рядом с которым сами собой зашевелились волоски на руках. Тагучи с натугой оттянул крышку и в замешательстве оглянулся на Уэду:

– Берем?

– А зачем мы, по-твоему, сюда тащились?

– Одного хватит?

– Бери штук пять, их тут много, никто и не заметит.

Хлопнула дверь коридора. Джунно дернулся, ящик вывернулся из его рук, как живой, и, с глухим стуком столкнувшись с полом, рассыпался на составные части. Атлы раскатились вокруг. Уэда зажал себе рот ладонями. В лабораторию заглянул Джин, округлил глаза:

– Вы… воруете камни? Вы в своем уме? Любой же зайти может!

– Когда я заработаю с вами разрыв сердца, – слабо сказал Уэда, – прошу выкинуть урну с моим прахом за край периметра.

– Обойдешься, – отбрил Камэ. – Я попытаюсь починить ящик, а вы собирайте атлы. Не стойте, ну!

– Не успеете, – авторитетно заявил Джин. – Сюда идет преподаватель алхимии. Как там его, Миура?

– Кимура, – упавшим голосом поправил Коки. – Нам конец.

Если бы у них было время подумать, следующее за этим позитивным высказыванием предложение Камэ подняли бы на смех. Но времени, конечно, не было.

***

– Нас убьют, – мрачно предрек Коки, падая на привычное место у кровати.

– Всего лишь исключат, – откликнулся Уэда. – Ну и оштрафуют, конечно. Конов этак на сто.

– Пусть сначала найдут, – неуверенно возразил Камэ, проверяя, на всякий случай, заперта ли дверь.

Из лаборатории они умудрились выскочить незамеченными – видимо, Кимура слишком спешил в кормовую часть палубы на помощь коллеге-телекинетику, на которого кто-то из студентов случайно уронил шкаф. 

– Наверное, это был Мару, – с нежностью сказал Джунно. – Я всегда говорил, что он славный малый.

Джин задумчиво пересыпал камушки из ладони в ладонь. Солидная кучка розовых атлов перекочевала из сейфа сначала в карманы, а потом и на кровать Камэ; сломанный ящичек выкинули в море, сейф и дверь лаборатории аккуратно заперли. 

– Искать воров будут в первую очередь среди тех, кого учили открывать заклинившие замки, а у нас это только Мару.

– У Мару алиби, – кивнул Джунно. – Видите, как хорошо, что мы его с собой не взяли!

– Кстати, он сейчас войдет. Легок на помине…

В дверь деликатно постучали. Камэ накинул на кучку атлов покрывало, Коки на четвереньках дополз до дверного пульта.

– Так и знал, что вы здесь, – возмущенно начал Мару, едва дверь отъехала. – Алхимики уже давно «гудят», Нишикидо намешал какой-то новый напиток, девочки чуть ли не всей палубой пришли. Вы забыли, что ли?

Джунно звучно хлопнул себя по лбу:

– Ааа, точно! Вечеринка! Джин, ты пойдешь? Аканиши!

Уэда пихнул Джина в плечо, и тот вскинулся, будто его разбудили.

– Твое имя не Джин Аканиши, – протянул Камэ, пристально его разглядывая.

– С чего ты взял? – напрягся тот. 

– Ты на него не откликаешься, – просто улыбнулся Камэ. – Ну и еще… вот.

На покрывало мягко упала овальная бусина самого мелкого атла. Почти белая и наверняка хрупкая: сожмешь пальцами, и она рассыплется в пыль. Израсходованные магические камни всегда теряют свой цвет.

– За подкладку кармана закатилась, – объяснил Камэ. – А я не профессиональный медиум, чтобы контролировать вхождение в транс.

«Джин» затравленно огляделся. Парни смотрели на него в упор, не враждебно, но и без дружелюбия. Скорее, с болезненным интересом, как на осужденного на смертную казнь. В звенящей тишине едва слышно трещало энергетическое поле вокруг атлов.

– Ты нас не бойся, – жалостливо сказал Джунно. – Мы никому тебя не выдадим. Ты кто, преступник? Где настоящий Джин, ты его убил?

– Нет! Ты что... Аканиши – мой друг, он... сбежал из дома со своей девушкой, сейчас прячется от герцога в трущобах. Он не собирается учиться, так что я пошел в школу вместо него. Мне это нужно, понимаете?

– В смысле, за сына платит герцог, а учишься вместо него ты? – Камэ хозяйственно подобрал с пола позабытое полотенце и мстительно накинул его Коки на голову, как на клетку с попугаем. Тот с возмущенным возгласом попытался пнуть Камэ ниже спины, но промахнулся, и воспитательный пинок достался неповинному Юичи. – Хитро!

– А как же документы? – удивился Уэда. Самозванец пожал плечами:

– Джин отдал мне свой органайзер. 

– Я всегда говорил, что современные документы несовершенны. Надо хотя бы портреты к ним рисовать или слепки с лица делать, что ли…

– Вот получишь диплом, и выступишь перед королем с предложением. – Джунно обнял Мару за плечи. – А пока пойдемте на вечеринку, пока она не закончилась, а? Джин… Ой. Не-Джин, как тебя называть теперь?

– Пи… Ямапи. 

– Надеюсь, это имя настоящее. Так что, Ямапи, ты идешь с нами?

– У Оно и Нино день рождения, – пояснил Коки в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – Это близнецы с пятого курса алхимиков.

Ямапи неуверенно оглянулся на Камэ, словно тот мог ему запретить. Кадзуя аккуратно ссыпал атлы в запасную наволочку, завязал на три узла и махнул в сторону двери:

– Вы, четверо, топайте на вечеринку. Нам с Коки надо переодеться. Мы догоним.

В коридоре Ямапи пробормотал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

– У Коки ведь есть своя комната. Почему он переодевается у Камэ?

Джунно застыл, как изваяние. Уэда фыркнул, сцеживая улыбку в кулак.

– А ты знаешь… – растерянно пробормотал Мару. – Почему-то за полгода эта мысль ни разу не пришла мне в голову.

***

Наступили настоящие, зимние холода, и Камэ перестал убирать в шкаф запасное одеяло, тощее и страшное, как со свалки, но почему-то очень теплое. В аудиториях открыли все заслонки на трубах отопления, по углам появились магические печки на красных атлах. Сквозь неплотно прижатые дверцы камни светились, словно настоящий огонь. Вода за бортом почернела и жадно съедала падающие с неба снежинки.

По поводу «кражи со взломом» все-таки разразился скандал, но сворованные камни искали у старших курсов, видимо, предположив, что первокурсники на подобную наглость не способны: даже Рё для своих экспериментов предпочитал просаживать не чистые камни, а более слабые батарейки на их основе. Но Камэ все равно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда преподаватель Кимура вызывал его к кафедре.

– …на основе четырех стихий. Водные электростанции, солнечные батареи, ветряные электротурбины и энергетические, так называемые «магические» камни. За пределами островов относительное постоянство снабжения плавательного судна электроэнергией могут обеспечить только небольшие по объему насыщенного цвета атлы, солнечные батареи в дневное время суток в летнее время года и ветряные турбины при сильном ветре. Это вы знаете. Что касается дамб, возводимых, в основном, в пределах островов…

– Камэ, псст, Камэ! – Уэда потыкал сидящего впереди одногруппника стилусом. 

– Уэда Тацуя, я слушаю лектора и не собираюсь оборачиваться, – сердито прошипел тот в ответ.

– Не занудствуй, тебе не идет. У меня важное дело!

– Что еще?

– Домото вывесили списки общефакультетского зачета по фехтованию, видел уже?

– Уэпи, обязательно обсуждать это сейчас?

– Обязательно. Тебя поставили с Тагучи, не хочешь поменяться? У меня Шиге.

– Согласен только на Коки или Тэгоняна.

– Как я тебе их добуду? – возмутился Уэда. – Я даже не знаю, с кем они в паре!

– Вот узнай и поменяй кого-нибудь из них на Шиге, – мстительно отрезал Камэ. – А потом уже меня доставай.

– Уэда Тацуя, Каменаши Кадзуя, надеюсь, ваша бурная дискуссия касается темы лекции? Не поделись доводами с аудиторией?

Камэ напрягся, выпрямляясь и укладывая пальцы на клавиатуру, что, конечно, несколько запоздало – преподаватель уже стоял перед его партой, раскачивая, как маятник, лазерную указку на цепочке. Уэда, наоборот, расслабленно улыбнулся, откидываясь на стуле:

– Конечно, господин Катори. Мы как раз хотели узнать, как вы относитесь к мнению, что залежи атла заканчиваются.

– С чего вы взяли? – ненатурально удивился Катори. Приободренный неуверенным выражением на лице преподавателя, Камэ включился в игру:

– За последний год цены на темные и алые атлы повышали раз семь, не меньше. Из-за этого дорожают услуги магов, продукты и топливо… Даже ребенок догадается, что дело нечисто!

Аудитория заволновалась, загудела. Судя по всему, большинство студентов предпочитали до самого совершеннолетия не вникать в дела островов, и неожиданная угроза стала для них откровением. Катори постучал согнутым пальцем по столешнице, призывая к тишине:

– Тихо! Продолжим лекцию! Каменаши, Уэда, спасибо за вопрос. Останетесь после лекции, поговорим.

Камэ растерянно оглянулся на Уэду, но получил в ответ такой же недоумевающий взгляд.

***

– Потом он начал нас убеждать, что это политика. Такой экономический ход. Видимо, чтоб бедняки окончательно обнищали и передохли от голода, – сердито пересказывал Кадзуя, вышагивая из угла в угол. Мару и Коки провожали его взглядами, поворачивая головы туда-сюда. 

– А еще спрашивал, с кем мы делились этими домыслами и кто в них верит, – добавил Уэда.

– Я верю, – тут же сказал Ямапи. Тагучи прыснул, но остальные смотрели совершенно серьезно. – То есть, я знаю, что это так. Атлы действительно заканчиваются.

– И земля почти полностью истощилась, – покивал Джунно. – Да бросьте, без атлов и живой еды настанет просто конец света! Думаете, король бы не объявил всеобщую эвакуацию с острова, если б нам грозила такая опасность?

– И куда ты собираешься эвакуироваться? – рявкнул и без того распаленный разговором с преподавателем Уэда. – На города-платформы? Без энергии черных атлов они затонут раньше, чем ты вещи перевезешь! Понятно, почему король молчит: не хочет паники среди населения.

Тагучи пожал плечами, ненавязчиво передвигая к себе миску с конфетами.

– На то он и король, чтобы думать о благополучии граждан. Я вот ему доверяю, как верный подданный.

– Некому доверять, Джунно. Король при смерти, ты не знал? – перебил Ямапи. 

Такого эффекта не произвело бы и сообщение о пробоине ниже ватерлинии. Тагучи уронил миску, и карамельки, дробно постукивая, раскатились по паркету и ковру.

– С чего ты взял?! – озвучил всеобщее ошарашенное молчание Камэ. Ямапи отвел взгляд:

– Неважно. Но я знаю, что говорю. Король умирает, вместо него островами управляет Умаяда. И он не собирается ничего предпринимать.

– Он что, дурак?! – возмутился Коки. 

– Не дурак, просто считает, как и Джунно, что разговоры об истощении ресурсов не имеют под собой почвы. А когда поймет, что был неправ, будет поздно.

Все растерянно молчали. Сообщение о болезни короля стало неожиданностью даже для Джунно, чей отец иногда появлялся при дворе и был, как казалось раньше, в курсе всех последних новостей и сплетен.

– А старшего принца так и не нашли?

– Без вести пропавших не ищут, Мару. – Ямапи горько улыбнулся. – Но Его высочество Такахана, по крайней мере, не боялся экспериментировать на благо народа. 

– Прямо как Нишикидо, – вздохнул Тагучи. – Правда, понятие блага народа у него какое-то странное...

Коки, не спеша, по одной, собирал рассыпанные конфеты в миску. Камэ присел рядом, принялся бездумно помогать.

– Такахана искал землю за периметром, – пробормотал он. – Я читал его книги. О том, что море бесконечно, что наш остров – один из многих… 

Со второй палубы донесся многоголосый визг, звуки борьбы и почти сразу – истерический девчачий смех. Намного хуже было слышно заковыристые ругательства Нишикидо, судя по всему, выкинутого из комнаты одной из студенток. С пар его сегодня отпустили – с виду совершенно больного, с белым лицом и дрожащими пальцами студента лектор отправил лечиться в лазарет – и Рё тут же заперся в комнате в надежде изобрести афродизиак. Похоже, что-то у него все-таки получилось, недаром девчонки так орали. Коки встретился с Камэ глазами и, намекая на интеллект сокурсника, легонько постучал по лбу пальцем. Кадзуя ответил рассеянной улыбкой.

– А есть ведь еще младший принц, – тем временем рассуждал Джунно. – Если народ откажется от правления Умаяды, права перейдут…

– Вашество, ты идиот? – нежно спросил Уэда. – Официальным правителем сейчас считается король.

– Он не узнает родных, но еще не умер, – кивнул Ямапи. – К тому же, чтобы короновать младшего принца в обход среднего, нужно не меньше шестидесяти процентов народных голосов. А я сомневаюсь, что наберется хотя бы шесть.

– Ну, шесть уж точно наберется, – Камэ, невесело улыбаясь, обвел рукой их компанию. – Только нам еще нельзя голосовать. Да и Томохису все равно не коронуют. Ему до совершеннолетия три года, а детей не допускают к политике.

– Получается, мы тоже еще дети? – потерянно спросил Джунно. – Ведь принц Томохиса – наш ровесник…

– Не знаю, как остальные, но ты – точно ребенок, – невесело пошутил Уэда, выковыривая из коврового ворса леденец и отправляя в рот. – Мы не можем ничего изменить.

Ямапи посмотрел на него так, словно Уэда на его глазах сжег его дом, но так ничего и не сказал. На подоконник села серокрылая чайка, пару раз тюкнула в стекло клювом, пронзительно вскрикнула и сорвалась дальше.

***

Ближе к весне преподаватели, по выражению Коки, словно с катушек слетели, «закручивая гайки» на экзаменах и пачками отправляя на пересдачи очумевших от подобных темпов студентов. Мастера по фехтованию Цуёши и Коичи Домото – не то братья, не то, как зубоскалил Тагучи, супруги – показывали защиту и удары с такой скоростью, словно у них была дуэль, а не показательный урок. Камэ половину не сумел даже рассмотреть, а другую половину попросту не запомнил и остаток времени до конца пары просиживал на скамье, задумчиво глядя в окно и тоскливо высчитывая день пересдачи. 

– Наверное, в гарды атлов насыпали, – шепнул Коки, подсаживаясь рядом. – Вон какая силища…

– У тебя же вроде сейчас техническая магия? – прошептал Камэ в ответ, против воли улыбаясь неожиданному соседству.

– Да ну, скукота. Там лекции опять, рассказывают, какими пассами ледники долбить, какими – камни… Я это знаю. 

Коки придвинулся ближе и согнулся в три погибели, едва не ложась Камэ на колени. Тот фыркнул: вот еще, конспиратор! Все равно Домото в «зрительный зал» не смотрят.

– Завтра продовольственный теплоход придет, – продолжал бормотать Коки. Камэ рассеянно взъерошил ему волосы:

– И что?

– Добудем вкусностей, закажем в столовой торт... У тебя же день рождения сегодня?

Камэ тихонько засмеялся:

– Коки, не пытайся подлизаться, выглядит ужасно!

– Я не пытаюсь. – Коки обиженно фыркнул, как вылезший из воды кот. Сходство усиливалось щегольскими усиками, над которыми потешался весь курс. Камэ они, наоборот, нравились. – Просто, ну, какой день рождения без торта?

– Твой, например. Мы грызли орехи и запивали вином из помидоров. 

– Не вспоминай этот ужас! Я всегда говорил, что от алхимиков не стоит ждать ничего хорошего. У меня потом было тако-ое похмелье!

– Я помню. Но перед этим ты разбил окно и чуть не изнасиловал меня в коридоре.

– Врешь! – Коки, возмущенный и ошарашенный, попытался вскочить, и Камэ, давясь от смеха, вцепился в него, удерживая на месте:

– Да шучу, шучу! Наверное… Сам не помню.

Преподаватели отвлеклись от выяснения отношений, зорко оглядели зал и, обнаружив неурочное веселье на одной из скамей, отправились наводить порядок. На подступах неприятеля маршем победы заиграл звонок. Коки, ухватив Камэ за руку, поволок его к выходу, тут же влившись в вытекающую из аудитории толпу студентов.

– В общем, когда придет теплоход, мы отправляемся за добычей! – заявил он, когда в коридоре стало чуть свободнее. Кадзуя, еще толком не отдышавшийся от смеха и бега, бессильно прислонился к стене, чем-то напоминая жертву уличного хулигана. За хулигана, конечно, вполне мог сойти Коки. 

– Ладно, ладно, как хочешь. Только надо атлов взять на всякий случай. И ребят предупредить, чтоб покараулили.

***

Мару еще только потрясенно открывал рот, а Камэ уже знал, что он скажет. Может, из-за тренировок по спиритизму, которые развивали «шестое чувство» и легкие приступы дежавю превращали в способность изредка видеть будущее даже без помощи атлов. А может, дело было в самом Накамару, простом, как урок земной географии, – читать его мысли было так же интересно, как и книжку-алфавит для малышей.

– Вы что, собрались залезть в теплоход? Вы в своем уме?!

Коки с недовольным видом поковырял в ухе, словно экспрессивный вопрос Мару там застрял и чешется:

– Собрались, в своем, все как обычно. У тебя набор вопросов не меняется, Юичи. 

– Точно, ты все то же самое говорил, когда мы на Рождество фрукты добывали. Еще и за боковой лестницей следил, чтобы старпом не спустился.

– Не напоминайте мне! – Мару зажал уши руками. – Я был не в себе. Воровать в святой праздник! Воровать фрукты! Одно яблоко по цене как вся зарплата моей мамы…

– Подумаешь! Если бы мы попались, я бы заплатил за нас штраф, и нас бы отпустили, – Тагучи со вкусом разорвал цыпленка на части. Одно крыло тут же утащил Уэда и зажевал его прямо с костями, «не заметив» возмущенного взгляда Джунно. Мару развернулся к ним, гневно сверкнув глазами:

– А тебя, милорд, я вообще не понимаю! Тебе-то зачем воровать? Сын богатых родителей, брат знаменитых ученых, а введешься на провокации этих двух жуликов!

«Жулики» заулыбались, словно им сделали комплимент. Уэда попытался стащить с тарелки Джунно еще одно крылышко, но Тагучи уже был наготове. Некоторое время остальные с интересом наблюдали за неравной борьбой, пока спорный кусок не прилетел в искусственную кашу Ямапи. Оскорбленный поборник экологии перехватил вилку зловещим движением опытного фехтовальщика, и битва развернулась в глобальных масштабах. 

Камэ с улыбкой понаблюдал за ними – ему нравилось, когда Ямапи забывал о своем дворянском воспитании и дурачился вместе со всеми – но потом вспомнил о «деле» и верхом на стуле подъехал к Мару. С другой стороны пододвинулся Коки. 

– Мы все равно пойдем, – проникновенно сказал Кадзуя, навязчиво заглядывая Юичи в глаза.

– Мы не можем оставить Камэ без угощения, – поддержал его Коки.

– А покупать, как понимаешь, очень дорого, никакой стипендии не хватит…

– Можешь не ходить с нами…

– …просто никому не говори, куда мы пошли…

– …иначе нам придется тебя убить.

– Коки, вот последнее было лишним!

– Да ладно тебе, так во всех детективах пишут!

Мару потерянно молчал, переводя тоскливый взгляд с одного на другого.

Драка за столом внезапно завершилась перемирием – то ли силы кончились, то ли запал угас. Тагучи принялся опасно раскачиваться на стуле, возвращаясь в нормальное положение словно бы в противовес всем законам физики. Ямапи поспешно доедал свою кашеобразную мешанину. 

– Ну, что? – прямо спросил Уэда, глядя на Накамару в упор. – Ты снова с нами?

Мару тяжело, как перед казнью, вздохнул и молча кивнул.

Как всегда.

***

Продовольственный теплоход, светло-зеленый с оранжевой полосой по центру, независимо покачивался на неспокойных зимних волнах. Рядом с огромным школьным лайнером он казался детской игрушкой, которые для Камэ делал второй по старшинству брат, восторженный любитель разных поделок.

– Там кто-то есть, наверняка там кто-то есть, – стучал зубами Мару, пока однокурсники, с опаской оглядываясь на черные провалы окон директорского кабинета, один за другим спускались на узкую теплоходную палубу. 

– Не дрейфь! – Тагучи покровительственно похлопал его по плечу. – Команда, как обычно, на приеме у директора. Подписывают документы на прием товара. Якобы. Под винишко, ага…

– Ну-ну, команда, – фыркнул Уэда. – Все трое. 

Ямапи оглядывал теплоход с видом человека, пришедшего в склеп на экскурсию.

– Что, даже ни одного сторожа смеху ради? – удивленно уточнил он. 

– Какой тут сторож! В команде всего три человека – капитан и два помощника, к тому же один из них вообще еще курсант. Да и нет на лайнере воров. Как они думают… – Тагучи подмигнул Мару. Тот укоризненно вздыхал, но на провокации не поддавался.

Теплоход качнуло, и Камэ, еще не успевший спуститься, последний метр преодолел не с помощью веревки, как все, а по воздуху. На палубу приземлилась куча-мала – Ямапи, Коки и Джунно по-рыцарски кинулись ловить падающего соучастника, а Уэда просто споткнулся о вытянутые ноги Тагучи и тоже не удержал равновесия.  
– Эй! – полузадушенно прохрипел Коки, которому не повезло оказаться в самом низу. – Слезьте с меня!

Уэда задом выполз из шевелящейся кучи, одернул и отряхнул одежду и только потом протянул руку помощи Джунно. Тот ее словно не заметил – поднялся сам, улыбаясь во все тридцать зубов:

– Пойдемте уже по складам! – и первым нырнул за темнеющую под лестницей дверь.

Через полчаса донельзя довольные результатами однокурсники собрались на носу теплохода. Уэда трепетно прижимал к груди какие-то свертки в ярких пакетах, Коки и Камэ сгибались под тяжестью редких продуктов. Тагучи, как обычно, ничего не было нужно – ему хватало впечатлений от самого факта преступных действий. Ямапи появился позже всех, и лицо у него было такое, что Камэ словно окатило кипятком:

– Что с тобой?! Тебе плохо?

– Там… – Ямапи сглотнул, невнятно махнув рукой назад. – Лайнера нет.

– Как это – нет? – неуверенно хихикнул Тагучи. – Шутишь? Куда он мог деться?

– Куда мы могли деться, – упавшим голосом пробормотал Камэ. До сознания остальных ужасная новость доходила медленней. 

Видимо, в мечтах о винном запасе директора капитан теплохода поручил пришвартовать машину помощнику, а тот – курсанту. Неверно затянутые канаты не выдержали волнения открытого моря, и за полчаса теплоход успел отойти на довольно солидное расстояние – лайнер, укрытый зимним туманом, находился непонятно где.

– Надо назад возвращаться, – нервно сказал Уэда. – Кто-нибудь умеет водить теплоходы?

– Я только катер умею, – растерянно откликнулся Мару.

– Катер все умеют, – огрызнулся Уэда. Коки слегка пихнул его в плечо:

– Эй, не психуй. Я водил прогулочный теплоход однажды, может, и этот смогу. 

По пути в рубку Камэ очень старался не перейти на бег. Кажется, сейчас испуганными детьми себя чувствовали все, даже обычно самоуверенный Уэда. 

– А, не проблема! – Коки со знанием дела оглядел приборы, постучал пальцем по тахометру, улыбнулся Камэ. Тот старательно улыбнулся в ответ:

– Ты отвезешь нас обратно?

– Говорю же, не вопрос. Я умею с этим обращаться. Вот только мне интересно, «обратно» - это куда?

– Туда! – Уэда уверенно махнул рукой. – Если мы плыли в эту сторону все это время, надо просто развернуться назад. 

– Ну, если настаиваете… 

Коки пощелкал кнопками переключения и уверенно потянул джойстик управления влево. Теплоход накренило так, что парней впечатало в стену, а борт едва не хлебнул воды, но вскоре тяжелая от товаров посудина выправилась и уверенно пошла по назначенному неумелым капитаном курсу.

Камэ с тревогой вглядывался в серый горизонт, пока не замерз, потом не выдержал:

– Пи, сколько времени прошло?

– Около получаса, – тут же откликнулся тот. Судя по всему, он уже успокоился и снова взирал на мир со свойственной ему философичностью.

– Где же лайнер?

Ямапи молча пожал плечами. 

Еще час разглядывания черных волн тоже ничего не дал, вдобавок с неба плавно опустились сумерки. Тагучи начал всхлипывать, Уэда в сердцах дал ему подзатыльник, но тут же раскаялся и сам едва не разревелся. Мару шептал какую-то молитву. Коки с каменным лицом смотрел вперед. 

– Мы заблудились, – озвучил очевидное Камэ, присаживаясь на корточки у стены рубки. Ямапи кивнул:

– Ага. У нас есть компас, но нет карты.

– Мы можем тут плавать до скончания века.

– Ну, не до скончания. Пока еда не кончится.

Камэ никак не отреагировал на черный юмор, рассеянно разглядывая кружащиеся с неба снежинки. Зато обернулся Коки:

– Может, если мы будем идти все время вперед, то рано или поздно уткнемся в остров?

– Скорее, в периметр, – остудил его надежду Ямапи. – А вдоль него можно годами ходить, никого не встречая. Вдобавок рядом с ним техника не работает.

Джунно поднял мокрое лицо:

– Ребята… Нас ведь будут искать? 

– Будут. – Камэ постарался улыбнуться – губы дрожали от холода. – Вот утром проспятся, и сразу объявят розыск. Или даже уже объявили.

– Если б у нас было такое мощное радио, чтоб докричаться до острова… или хотя бы до лайнера…

– Так ведь можно обычное усилить атлами! Я взял весь запас…

Камэ с воскресшей надеждой кинулся на поиски радио. Коки взялся ему помогать, через секунду к ним присоединились остальные. Напичканный атлами прибор взревел так, что парней звуковой волной уложило на пол.

– У меня сейчас кровь из ушей пойдет, – прохрипел Уэда, безуспешно пытаясь уползти хотя бы под защиту лестницы. 

Какофония длилась недолго: неожиданная тишина ударила по ушам едва ли не больнее. Только через долгую минуту Кадзуя рискнул поднять голову и сразу увидел Коки – тот уверенно стоял в рубке, словно не валялся только что на полу, пытаясь зажать уши, и белыми пальцами сжимал рулевой джойстик. Обернулся, что-то прокричал. Глаза на бледном лице были дикие. Камэ вскочил, бездумно оттерев ползущую из носа тёплую струйку, и подбежал ближе:

– Что? Что ты сказал?!

– Граница! Мы плывем прямо в периметр!

В лобовом стекле отражались синие всполохи приграничных молний. Теплоход полным ходом шел в их сторону.

– Поверни машину!

– Приборы отказали! Только атлы работают!

Металлические перила застрекотали искрами. Камэ зажмурился, уткнулся лбом в плечо Коки. Тот обнял его в ответ, готовясь к самому худшему, но молнии прошли по коже легким ветром, от которого только зарядились волосы и одежда. 

Мару и Уэда даже не заметили перехода, поднимаясь самостоятельно и пытаясь поднять Джунно. Держась за стену, прибрел Ямапи. Он воспринял катастрофу спокойно, словно не раз уже ездил за периметр и обратно. 

– Понятно теперь, почему радио замолкло, – пробормотал он.

Камэ посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего:

– Нас же теперь не найдут! И обратно уже не повернуть, понимаешь?!

Ямапи пожал плечами, словно Камэ предупредил его о какой-нибудь ерунде, не стоящей внимания.

– Еда у нас есть, вода тоже. Будем искать другие острова, пока живы. – И тихо добавил: – Должны же мы что-то делать.

***

Утро на теплоходе почти не отличалось от утра на лайнере. Такое же розово-оранжевое солнце окрашивало сначала горизонт, а потом и небо с гребешками волн, такие же снежинки таяли, не долетая до черно-зеленой поверхности воды. Камэ, перевесившись через перила, смотрел назад – туда, где еще ночью скрылась за туманом полоса серого воздуха с синими вспышками молний. Неслышно подошел Коки, облокотился рядом.

– Оказывается, Ямапи - это Томохиса, младший принц острова. И он сейчас готовит нам завтрак.

Камэ молча кивнул. Раньше это стало бы потрясением его внутреннего мира, но сейчас новость не удивила его, не расстроила и не обрадовала. Вообще никаких эмоций. Коки поежился и неловко обнял Камэ за плечи.

– Я нормально, Коки, не волнуйся. Мне нечего терять. Как Джунно и Мару?

– Спят еще.

– А Уэда?

– Нашел шоколад. Ест и плачет. Говорит, что мы все мудаки.

– Он, в общем-то, прав. 

Тучи постепенно расползались, солнце еще вольготнее раскинулось на небе. Отблески серебряными монетками прыгали по волнам.

Коки, пожалуй, понимал Ямапи, который не боялся плыть неизвестно куда без надежды на возвращение. Он тоже ничего не оставил на земле отдаляющейся Атлантиды. То, что ему было нужно для счастливой жизни, печально вздыхало рядом.


End file.
